Rebeldes SinVaritas
by Megaterio
Summary: Un grupo de magos, de origen muggle, se rebelan contra el nuevo regimen de Voldemort y van repartiendo justicia a su manera. Susan Bones se une a este grupo, llamado Rebeldes Sin Varitas
1. Susan Bones

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a Warner Bros. Los personajes que se mencionan en este fic que no tienen relaci n dentro de la creaci n de Rowling, pues yo los he creado.

PD: La historia me he inspirado en la pelicula "Bastardos sin gloria" de Tarantino.

* * *

><p>Capitulo I El Ministerio de Magia ha caido, Voldemort y los mortifagos han tomado el ministerio. La poblacion magica aun ignora el acontecimiento. Dias despues, empiezan las detenciones y registro contra los magos y brujas de origen muggle. Todos debian ir al Ministerio a dejar constancia de la clase de sangre que pertenecen. A los hijos de muggles les llevaban a una celda, custodiada por dementores esperando a ser enjuiciados.<p>

El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria no fue ajeno a esto. Severus Snape fue designado director del colegio Hogwarts y los hermanos Carrow como profesores. Llega setiembre, el inicio del a o escolar y los alumnos van al famoso colegio, en esos vagones esta Susan Bones, que cursara su ultimo curso, ella se encontraba desanimada y bastante triste, pues ya perdio a su familia y luego en el año anterior a su tia, Amelia Bones. En ese vagon, entra su amigo Ernie McMillan y Hannah Abbott.  
>-Hola Susan -dijo Ernie.<br>-Hola, chicos- contesta la joven rubia, mir ndolos.  
>-Susan, lo siento mucho-dijo Hannah Abbott- hay algo que podamos ayudarte?<br>-Estemos juntos. Han visto el periodico? Dos mortifagos en el colegio. Siento un clima raro. Estoy sola en este mundo y ustedes son casi mi unica familia.  
>-Estaremos contigo, Susan-dijo Ernie.<p>

Horas mas tarde, en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos hablaban bastante y re an, algunos estaban callados, mirando sus platos o a un punto muerto. Susan Bones estaba sentada entre el medio de sus amigos, mirando las mesas, los de Slytherin eran los mas bulliciosos, mir a la de Griffyndor detenidamente y se percato que no estaba Harry Potter, se pregunto que le habria pasado cuando se levant Snape ha decir su discurso de bienvenida, ella no le presto atencion durante todo el discurso y ceno en silencio.  
>En su habitaci n, ya puesto su pijama, se acerc a la ventana y observ el cielo negro, baj la mirada y vi a dos mortifagos apostados en la verja. El cambio de de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a Artes Oscuras sorprendi a todos, poco a poco, la nueva administraci n iban imponiendo sus propias reglas, creando un clima de incertidumbre y temor, puesto que los Carrow impon an castigos muy severos a los alumnos. Susan Bones no pod a soportar tanto abuso, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom convocaron una reuni n de la ED en secreto. En la Sala de los Menesteres hicieron explotar sus emociones que han contenido los alumnos pertenecientes al Ejercito de Dumbledore.<br>-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo un alumno.  
>-Ya se hace tarde, ya idearemos un plan-dijo Neville.<br>Lleg octubre y era el momento de ir de excursi n a Hogsmeade. Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan y Hannah Abbott estaban en las Tres Escobas, conversando hasta que Susan dijo algo que hizo que los dos se miraran entre si.  
>- Y si nos escapamos?<br>-No lo s , Susan. Hay mortifagos por todos lados.-dijo Hannah -Hay que decirle a alguien de los abusos-dijo Susan -Mejor as : nosotros te cuidamos la espalda y tu te vas- dijo Ernie.  
>-No quiero exponerlos.<br>-Al ir los tres, igual nos exponemos.  
>-Adem s de complicado, alguien debe distraer a los mortifagos-dijo Hannah -Esta bien. Me fugar , ustedes me cubren.-dijo Susan -Adelante- y los tres se levantaron, y salieron del local, como hab a mucha gente, lograron pasar la multitud, cuando ya estaban a unos veinte metros de la verja, cuando escucharon unas voces.<br>- A donde creen que van, alima as Ernie y Hannah se juntaron y lanzaron maleficios al mortifago que esquiv a tiempo, Susan empez a correr y al voltear vi a dos mortifagos mas persigui ndola y otro peleaban con sus dos amigos y ella trat de coger mas velocidad mientras las maldiciones pasaban por su costado hasta llegar a la verja, se trep y cay a la nieve. Aun ve a a los mortifagos acercarse y ella intent desaparecer pero la mala experiencia de la otra vez le daba terror, respir hondo y pens en un lugar aleatorio y Desapareci . Los dos mortifagos llegaron por un pelo y lanzaron improperios.  
>Susan Bones se Apareci en un pueblito, asustada y desorientada, empez a caminar lentamente, llev su mano a su bolsillo y respir algo tranquila: ten a un poco de dinero, lo suficiente para alimentarse por unos d as. Ya era la tarde, estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos y rezaba que no les haya pasado nada y buscaba una hoster a donde cenar y pasar la noche.<br>Encontr una hoster a, entr y vi que el local hab a un n mero considerable de gente, se sent en una mesita mas alejada y una bruja se acerc a ella algo desconfiada.  
>-Aqu no recibimos escolares-dijo de malas maneras.<br>-El a o anterior termin el a o escolar-minti y la bruja sac una papeleta.  
>- Desea ordenar algo?-exclam la camarera.<br>-Jugo de calabaza y un s ndwich de mortadela-dijo Susan mientras la camarera apuntaba- Quisiera saber si hay una habitaci n disponible?- y la camarera asinti - Genial, me reserva una habitaci n, por favor?  
>Y la camarera se fue y habl con el administrador y regres la camarera con la llave de la habitaci n. Susan agradeci y decidi ver detenidamente: hab a un grupo peque o de duendes que parloteaban, otro dos hombres con aspecto desgre ado y sucios; y el ultimo era un grupo de seis personas: un tipo en tunica negra, con botas del mismo color, barba de tres d as, el segundo hombre aparentaba tener entre 35 y 40 a os, tunica azul, luego dos chicas bastante mayores que Susan, un hombre de unos 50 a os y un chico que se parec a a Harry.<br>- Harry?-se pregunt a si misma Susan- Qu hace Harry con ellos, con todo el mundo busc ndole? En eso entraron dos encapuchados, lo cual Susan temiendo que sean mortifagos, se cubri de espaldas, tratando de ver con el rabillo del ojo y observ que el mago de la tunica negra sonri maliciosamente y se al con la cabeza al hombre de tunica azul y este le hizo una se al al muchacho, que se quit el flequillo y vi la famosa cicatriz. Es Harry pens Susan.  
>-Es Potter!-grito el mortifago y el otro saco su varita y apuntaba al susodicho pero el hombre de la tunica negra se levanto pero uno de ellos lo miro .<br>-Tu!-lo apunt pero el hombre fue mas rapido y lo hizo dormir con el desmaius y se armo la buena, todos se empezaron a lanzar maldiciones, Harry desaparecio y Susan se cubrio debajo de la mesa y el mortifago en pie seguia lanzando hechizos.  
>-Denme a Potter y les perdono la vida-grito el mortifago pero el hombre de tunica azul lo hizo desmayarse.<br>Todos estaban sorprendidos, el administrador se acerco a ellos.  
>- Quien carajos son ustedes? Ademas ¿Donde esta Potter?.<br>El hombre de la tunica azul se acerco al administrador y le susurro al oido y Susan se acerco a ellos - Donde esta Harry?-dijo Susan Bones y el hombre se puso a reir.  
>- Él es Harry- le señalo a un hombre alto- uso un disfraz de Harry Potter, lo usamos para pescar mortifagos y darles su merecido a esas ratas inmundas.<br>Susan estaba sorprendida y les volvio a preguntar.  
>- Quienes son ustedes?<br>-Somos los Rebeldes Sin-Varita y nuestra mision es limpiar el camino del Elegido de alimañas que se creen mejor que nosotros. Ellos nos trataron mal y nosotros le devolvemos el maldito favor- dijo el hombre de la tunica azul.  
>Y Susan Bones sin pensarselo, exclamo :<br>-Quiero unirme a ustedes.  
>- Motivos?-dijo el mago de la tunica negra.<br>-Los mortifagos han asesinado a la mayoria de mi familia - Tu eres?  
>-Susan Bones.<br>El hombre de la tunica azul la mir y le sonrio , pero era de esas sonrisas que alegran a uno, a Susan le dio calma.  
>-Entonces, bienvenida a Rebeldes Sin-Varitas.<p> 


	2. El Origen de los Rebeldes Sin Varitas

**El Origen de los Sin Varitas**

Peter Moorwood tuvo buenas notas en el colegio Hogwarts. De padres muggles, destacó por encima de sus compañeros. Tuvo un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Accidentes y catástrofes mágicas en el equipo de reversión de accidentes mágicos.

Hasta que llegó el día el que Voldemort tomo el Ministerio y la apertura de la Oficina de la comisión de Registros de los Nacidos muggles.

Moorwood llega a su trabajo, antes de entrar al baño ve a un mago esperándolo.

-Disculpe, pensé que había entrado-dijo Moorwood

-Señor Moorwood, tendrá que registrarse- y con un encantamiento es enmaromado ante la sorpresa del funcionario. Entraron al Ministerio y pasan por el atrio ve a mucha gente haciendo fila.

-Que demonios pasa?- exclamo

El mago lo mete a una celda, llena de gente que se lamentaban.

-Te van a registrar sangre sucia. Estarás frente al Winzengamot siendo juzgado.

Y el mago se fue. El lugar estaba lleno, además que los dementores estaban apostados en las entradas, Moorwood empezó a sentirse desgraciado. Se sentó en el frío piso de piedra y empezó a ojear a la gente: un anciano, unas señoras, varios jóvenes, todos bastantes alicaídos. Moorwood vio que pasaron dos magos vestidos de negro, con patronus acompañándolos, uno abrió la reja y sacó a una bruja para juzgarla.

Pasaron días, a él todavía no lo juzgaban, puesto que no dejaba de llegar gente, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, los magos de túnicas negras que pasaban por ahí se burlaban y los insultaban.

Estando tirado al piso, vio como uno de los guardias sacaba a una mujer temblorosa, no dejaba de llorar mientras se lo llevaba.

-Por favor, soy bruja. Mi esposo trabaja aquí, él les dirá que soy bruja-gritaba la pobre mujer.

-Calla sangre sucia-espetó el guardia

La mujer desapareció de su vista, se enderezó y se encontró cara a cara con un viejo.

-Te conozco-dijo Moorwood- eres Michael Halley, auror reconocido y respetado.

-Estoy retirado hace varios años, señor Moorwood-dijo el viejo- además no creo que sea respetado, al enterarse de mi condición de sangre, me arrastraron aquí, confiscaron mis galardones y medallas y me catalogaron la Vergüenza de los Aurores.

-Que terrible-exclamo Moorwood.- A mi también me detuvieron por eso, por mi naturaleza de sangre. Malditos sean.

En eso, un mago entró y abrió la reja donde lo sacaron a él, a Halley, un mago y dos brujas jóvenes y los llevo a un pasillo donde estaba mas gente apostada y se fueron. Moorwood pensaba que pasaría luego, cuando aparecen de pronto dos patronus: un ciervo y una nutria y dos personas que conocía: Runcorn y Mafalda Hopkrik, Runcorn habló:

-Hemos decidido que se marchen todos a sus casas, reúnan a su familia y escóndanse-seguía hablando el mago-Si pueden váyanse al extranjero, o aléjense cuando puedan. Esa es…la política oficial.

Y todos se empezaron a moverse, guiados por ellos dos, hasta llegar al atrio, se abrió el ascensor donde salio un mago y una mujer se abalanzó a él y empezaron a llegar los guardias, Moorwood se dirigió a uno y le dio un puñetazo, le robo la varita y corrió con los demás mientras mas gente los perseguía, giró y vio que le seguía Halley, dos mujeres y un mago, todos se metieron al ascensor y lograron escapar.

Salieron al patio donde estaba la cabina de teléfono, sabían que tenían poco tiempo, todos se miraban entre si, sin saber que hacer.

-Todos, agarren mi brazo-dijo Halley y lo obedecieron y el hombre cerró los ojos y se Desaparecieron.

El lugar donde aparecieron era un bosque, los tupidos árboles casi no dejaba ver el cielo.

-Menuda escapada-dijo Halley.

-Increíble Runcorn y Hopkrik nos ayudara a escapar-dijo Moorwood y al ver a tres personas que estaban con ellos se presentó- Soy Peter Moorwood, él es Michael Halley-exclamo.

-Soy Janice Smiths-dijo la bruja- ella es mi hermana mayor, Wendy.

-Soy Greg Patkin.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-dijo Wendy Smiths

-Yo solo quiero vengarme de esos desgraciados-dijo el ex auror, Michael Halley.

-Tengo solo una varita-dijo Peter- se la quite a un guardia.

-Si vemos a un grupito de esos desgraciados, me la das para arrebatarles y dárselas ¿quieren vengarse?-dijo el viejo.

Todos se miraron.

-Yo- dijo Peter Moorwood.

-Esos cerdos han matado a mis padres. Yo por supuesto-dijo Janice y Wendy la miró y también confirmo.

-Yo también-dijo Greg Patkin.

Todos rodearon a Halley y se Aparecieron en un pueblo, justo frente a ellos había un grupo de magos desaliñados que los vieron y se acercaron, Halley y Moorwood se pusieron al frente.

-Vaya una pandilla-dijo uno de ellos- Díganme ¿sangre sucias?

Peter Moorwood lo miró y sonrió

-Son Sin Varitas, efectivamente son sangre podrida-dijo el otro, Peter Moorwood sacó la varita.

-Desmaius- y el otro cayó y Halley agarro la varita del mago caído. Los otros dos se miraron y empezaron a correr, Halley y Moorwood lo hicieron dormir.

-Dos varitas mas-dijo Halley- Tomen chicas- les dio la varita a las hermanas lo cual agradecieron- Tu Petkin, ya tendrás la tuya-dijo el viejo.

-Encontré dinero-dijo Moorwood y les mostró sickles y knuts.

El grupo estaba en una taberna, habían pedido cerveza de mantequilla y un cesto de pan.

-Bueno no ha estado mal.

-¿Qué nombre le ponemos a este grupo?

-Sin Varitas-dijo Halley- eso es lo que somos para ellos.

-Rebeldes Sin Varitas- dijo Wendy Smiths- Nos oponemos al que no debe ser nombrado. ¿Qué tal si ayudamos a Potter a vencerlo, limpiando el camino?

-Entonces queda asi- dijo Moorwood

Después de una semana del escape, en una viña vieron a dos mortifagos, uno estaba en el suelo, aparentemente inmovilizado pero lo que mas les llamaron la atención era que el otro se burlaba de él y le apuntaba en la frente. Moorwood y Halley avanzaron con cautela.

-Nunca vi que un mortifago humille a su camarada-dijo Halley, lo suficiente cerca para que les oiga. El susodicho se giró.

-Bueno-dijo el hombre- En realidad, soy ex mortifago y este es un viejo colega. Le estoy dejando un mensaje para mi ex jefe. Ahora me dedico a cazar a estas basuras.

-¿Quién eres-dijo Moorwood.

-Soy Peter Torch, un mortifago renegado, alguien que se dio cuenta que la orden apestaba a mierda.

-Vaya, si que es interesante-dijo Halley- además que casualidad, nosotros también buscamos mortifagos para darles su merecido.

Torch sonrío

-Aquí tengo dos varitas de mortifagos, mas este son tres. Acabo de empezar hace un mes puesto que estuve atrapado.

-¿Te unes al grupo? Nosotros también jodemos a esas basuras además de paso ayudamos al Elegido.-dijo Moorwood.

Torch sonrió y rió.

-Claro pero antes le dejare un mensaje a este vago.

Y apuntando su varita a la frente del mortifago que veía la escena sin moverse, sintió su frente arder. Era el dibujo de una calavera enjuta, ojos en forma de medialuna bastante tristona, sacando la lengua de forma grosera. Era una parodia de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Bonita marca-dijo Halley- ¿la podemos adoptar?

-Claro que si-dijo Torch y movilizo al mortifago que se echo a correr.

El renegado mortifago se unió asi al grupo de Rebeldes Sin Varitas.


	3. Rebeldes Sin Varitas

El sol de la mañana ilumino el pequeño cuarto de Susan Bones. Ella se levantó y recordó lo de la otra noche, se había unido a un grupo de magos, había logrado escapar de Hogwarts y sus pensamientos iban a sus dos amigos. Luego una lechuza se poso sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, picoteando el vidrio, Susan corrió hacia la ventana puesto que el ave tenia una carta, la desdobló y leyó:" Susan, espero que hayas logrado mantenerte a salvo. Yo y Ernie estamos algo adoloridos. Carrow si que se desquitó con nosotros. Ernie tiene el ojo morado y yo solo tengo un dolor en la pierna, pero hasta ahí todo esta bien, aquí esta igual todo. Besos, Hannah". Susan terminó de leer y la tranquilidad volvió a ella.

Bajó al comedor de la hostería y no encontró al grupo y salió a la calle donde estaban sentados en banquetas, todos alrededor del mago de la tunica azul, este hombre era de espaldas anchas, de rostro delgado, cabello castaño que le llegaba más o menos a la altura de la mandíbula, la vio y se levantó.

-¿Qué tal Bones? ¿Has dormido bien o te arrepientes de unirte?-dijo bromeando

-Estoy bien-contestó

-Bien, me voy a presentar y también al resto del grupo-dijo el mago- Yo soy Peter Moorwood, fui funcionario del Ministerio de Magia antes de ser apresado-dijo el mago señalándose-Ese de ahí-mostró con el dedo al mago de la tunica negra- es Stuart Torch, ex mortifago-añadió viendo la cara de angustia de Susan- no te preocupes, es un renegado de la orden de esos mal nacidos- Stuart Torch, de barba de tres días, cabello sucio y marrón, delgado y con tunica negra, asintió con la cabeza- Ese hombre mayor- señaló a un hombre de cabello gris y con barriga- es un auror retirado, esos mal nacidos le quitaron todas las medallas que logró en su carrera y no han tenido respeto a su trayectoria- el hombre asintió- Esas señoritas- continuo hablando- son las hermanas Smiths, Wendy y Janice. Esta ultima es periodista del El Profeta. Los del ministerio la apresaron mientras compartía un almuerzo con su familia, todos ellos muertos- las mencionadas asintieron. Wendy era una mujer muy baja, rostro redondo y de cabello castaño rojizo y Janice era bastante alta que su hermana, tenia el cabello corto y de rostro redondo como su hermana, tenía tres lunares negros en la frente.- Y finalmente- continuo hablando Moorwood- el que pensaste que era Potter, se llama Greg Patkin, un hombre cuyo pecado es ser hijo de muggles.- ahora dirigiéndose al grupo- como sabrán, esta joven es Susan Bones, se escapo de su colegio y ha decidido unirse a nosotros por un motivo: vengar a su familia. Muchachos, lo de ayer fue excepcional, dos mortifagos cayeron como moscas, uno tiene nuestro símbolo en la frente, tatuada. Ahora quien-nosotros-sabemos poco a poco sabrá quienes somos. No nos detendremos, no le tememos a esa escoria. Nuestra misión: ayudar al Elegido, sea lo que sea que este haciendo, limpiándole el camino de basura. Los mortifagos hicieron mucho daño a nuestra familia, amigos o pareja, nos desprecian por nuestro estatuto de sangre y nosotros haremos lo mismo, así que solo les pido: estampar nuestra firma y quedarnos con sus mascaras y sus jodidas varitas como trofeo. ¡Somos lo que ellos odian: somos los Sin Varitas!- terminó de hablar mientras su público aplaudía. Moorwood se acercó a Susan y le dijo en voz baja

-Yo conocí a tu tía, Amelia Bones. Fue una buena colega.

Susan lo miró

-Extraño a mi tía.

Los siete empezaron a caminar, Moorwood iba adelante junto con el mortifago renegado, Stuart Torch. Susan caminaba al lado de las hermanas Smiths.

Moorwood hizo una seña y todos se detuvieron, y se fue hacia un callejón, lo cual todos lo han seguido.

-Miren-murmuro.

Ahí donde miraban, había una familia: un mago, una bruja y un niño pequeño, todos de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza. Estaban atemorizados pues, unos vándalos los apuntaba con una varita mientras otros saqueaban la casa.

-Menudo gañanes-murmuro Halley.

-Son carroñeros-dijo Torch.

Moorwood miró a Susan y luego se dirigió al resto-

-Hagamos esto: Yo y Susan, que será su prueba de fuego, iremos allí, ustedes nos guardan las espaldas por si se ponen fea la cosa.

Y los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección a los rehenes.

-Hey-dijo un desaliñado carroñero- vayanse a otro lado.

-Esa debe ser sangre sucia-dijo uno acercándose a Susan.

Susan Bones no lo pensó dos veces

-Furunculus!

El carroñero cayó de espaldas y Moorwood inmovilizo a otros dos y Susan hizo tirar al piso a los rehenes para evitar que las maldiciones les caigan pues llovían por todas partes.

El resto de carroñeros prefirieron huir que enfrentarlos. El resto del grupo apareció.

-Bueno, estuvo bien para empezar-dijo Moorwood

La familia les agradeció y el niño en agradecimiento le regalo una radio mágica a Susan.

-No puedo aceptarla-dijo Susan-creo que la necesitas mas tu.

-No, acéptalo como un obsequio de gratitud además sabrás mas fácilmente que ocurre. Además la contraseña es Dumbledore.

Susan Bones agradeció y el grupo se puso en marcha, hasta detenerse bajo un árbol. Una lechuza surco los aires hasta posarse delante de Susan Bones. Ella se acercó y vio que era de su amiga Hannah, leyó la carta y luego lo guardo.

-¿Es buena idea si la contesto?-pregunto Susan.

-Contéstale-dijo Moorwood.

-Si eso atrae a los mortifagos, pues así sea. Hace tiempo que no mato a uno-dijo Stuart Torch.

Asi Susan Bones escribió la carta y usando la misma lechuza envió la contestación de su amiga y así lo hizo varias veces, por otros dos meses, después de eso su amiga dejo de mandarle cartas.

En esos dos meses, el grupo de Rebeldes detuvieron a varios carroñeros, salvaron gente prisionera de los mismos carroñeros e incluso tuvieron varios altercados.

Voldemort miraba la ventana, de cómo la nieve cubría las montañas y el patio delantero, absorto por sus pensamientos, cuando en eso abre la puerta Colagusano.

-Señor…disculpe Señor, alguien quiere verlo-dijo Colagusano con la vista en el suelo.

-Que pase-dijo Voldemort tan fríamente que Colagusano se estremeció. El susodicho se giró y llamo al mortifago que entró.

-¿Qué quieres Crabbe?

Crabbe temeroso avanzo, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Señor, yo, Rock y Golye fuimos donde Grotte, el fabricante de varitas.

-¿Para eso me llamas? ¿Algo mas que esa porquería de información?

-Señor fuimos emboscados por sangres sucias. Nos pillaron por sorpresa.

-¿Un grupo de 6 personas?

-Si, señor-dijo Crabbe temeroso- pero ahora son 7

-¿Qué?-Voldemort se giró- ¿Ahora se unió un pestilente mas?

-En realidad es una maldita. El fabricante, Señor, no existe. Fue un dato falso para emboscarnos Señor. ¿Se acuerda de Torch, Señor?-Voldemort lo miro sin confirmar ni desmentir- Nos manda un mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje es ese? ¿Una parodia de nuestra Marca? Eso ya lo he visto, en otro desgraciado como tu.

-Ahora, lo han agregado unos detalles- dijo Crabbe, esta vez alzando la vista, se bajó la capucha y se retiró el flequillo mostrando la nueva Marca que tenia en la frente: una calavera enjuta, ojos en medialunas en forma tristona, sacando la lengua de forma grosera, en ella había tres letras: RSV.

-¿Qué demonios es RSV?

-Rebeldes Sin Varitas, Señor. Asi se hacen llamar esas sangres sucias.

Colagusano entró de repente

-Señor, Jocks quiere verlo.

-Que entre.

Jocks, el jefe de Carroñeros entró

-Jocks, tu fuiste que nos dio el dato de un fabricante de varitas-dijo Voldemort, con la varita de Colagusano en sus dedos.

-Asi es Señor, además he venido a decirle que nos de un incentivo mas. Ese grupo de sin varitas nos han dado mucho problemas.

-AVADA KEDAVRA- grito Voldemort y el carroñero cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.-Crabbe, saca esta mierda de mi vista y si alguien viene a hablarme de esa pandilla, los torturo y los mato!. ¿Entendido?

Crabbe jaloneo al carroñero muerto y salio de la sala, dejando a Voldemort solo.

-Maldita banda. Pero no permitiré que me distraiga de mi verdadera misión. Ahora si que se jodieron bien.

-Miren-dijo Greg Pektin con el diario El Profeta. Todos voltearon a ver y leyeron el titular: "Banda siembra el terror a transeúntes"

-¿Asi nos llaman ahora- dijo Moorwood.

Susan era la unica que no miraba el titular, pues se había alejado un poco para ver un afiche.

-Muchachos, creo que somos los mas buscados-dijo Bones señalando el afiche, apenas debajo de otro "Se busca, Indeseable N 1" con la foto de Harry Potter.

El resto de grupo se acercaron y vieron el afiche: Con siete fotos de los integrantes, que miraban de manera siniestra. El titular que los acompañaba: "Se Busca: Banda Peligrosa llamada Sin Varitas. Si los ve, no los enfrente, llame de inmediatamente a Seguridad Mágica".

-Bueno, ahora somos conocidos-dijo Halley. Y se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar a un camino pedregoso.

-Ahí abajo esta el lago-apunto Susan Bones, señalando la bajada de la colina donde estaban- iré a ahí a refrescarme.

-Te acompaño-dijo Torch y juntos bajaron.

Moorwood se tiró al gras cuando de repente se escuchó un pistolazo, se enderezo y sacó la varita pero era tarde, había 9 carroñeros, uno le apuntaba la nuca, Janice y Wendy Smiths tiraron sus varitas, Greg se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos en la cabeza.

-Vale, nos han pillado- dijo Moorwood

-La venganza es fría, amigo-dijo el carroñero- Si que nos pagaran bien por esto, solo falta dos de ustedes, ya los buscaremos después.

Halley se levantó y apuntó la varita pero otro ya se había adelantado.

-Crucio!- Halley se retorció y cayó.

-Seguro que esta muerto- A esa edad, no soportan nada- dijo el carroñero que apuntaba a Moorwood- Llévense a esas zorras y a ese sangre sucia- y los 6 carroñeros se desaparecieron.

-Ahora te daré una lección, amigo. Todo se paga en esta vida-dijo el carroñero, riéndose junto a los dos carroñeros que quedaban ahí.


	4. Torch, el mortifago renegado

Stuart Torch era hijo de un prominente mago, escritor de diversos libros teóricos sobre hechizos y pociones. Con el tiempo se ganó el respeto de la comunidad mágica. Era tanta su reputación que se casó con una bruja de la alta sociedad, nadie sabía que ella era muy aficionada a las artes oscuras. El hombre no tardó mucho en aficionarse a las artes oscuras, incluso llegó a despreciar a los muggles y aquellos magos o brujas con ascendencia muggle, Stuart creció en ese ambiente de intolerancia.

A los 11 años, como todo niño que ha crecido rodeado de magia, se encontraba en el vagón dispuesto a irse a Hogwarts, se encontraba solo cuando una niña tocó su puerta.

-Disculpa, todos los vagones están ocupados ¿esta libre algún asiento?

-Adelante-dijo Torch y la niña entró, era una muchachita delgada, vestía una falda que le llegaba a los tobillos y una polera azul, de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas en ambos lados de la cabeza y unos ojos celestes que hicieron enmudecer al chico.

-Me llamo Cinthya-dijo la muchacha

-Stuart-dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano.

-Estoy emocionada. No sabía que la magia existía y fue toda una sorpresa ver que me llegó una misteriosa carta. Mis padres pensaron que era una broma hasta que vino un hombre y nos lo explicó todo-dijo Cinthya.

-¿Eres muggle?-dijo Stuart mirándola fijo

-¿Qué es eso?

-Aquellas personas que no son como yo, personas que no tienen magia en la sangre.

-Ah...bueno creo que si, mis padres no son magos.

-Sabes, te voy a hablar de todo-dijo Stuart parándose y sentándose al lado de su nueva amiga, a pesar que su origen era el que despreciaba sus padres, pero le había caído bien y necesitaba hablar con alguien. En esa noche, Stuart Torch fue seleccionado Slytherin y su amiga, a la casa de Hufflepuff.

Ambos chicos se volvieron muy amigos con los años. En el 5to año, Torch ya simpatizaba con las ideas de limpieza de sangre a pesar que su mejor amiga no es una sangre limpia, pero trataba no pensar en ello. Torch evadía las preguntas de ella, de las reuniones que iba y porque estaba en un grupo de estudiantes con ideas peligrosas.

Empezó a simpatizar con las ideas de Voldemort, que estaba en pleno auge, sus padres le insistían que se una en las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Era 7mo año, ya tenia decidido que iba a hacer. Había algo que no quería reconocer, los 7 años que paso con su amiga Cinthya fueron los mejores años, habían crecido juntos, él iba a su casa a pasar el verano (nunca la invitó a la suya). Recién en los dos últimos años empezó a sentir algo más que amistad y también se percató que ella lo miraba de forma diferente. Sus ojos celestes lo tenían muy hipnotizado, luego de divagarlo mucho se percató que se estaba enamorando.

Llegó el final del año escolar, cuando ya todos se bajaban del tren, que ya había parado en la estación de King Cross

-¿Me escribirás?-pregunto Cinthya

-Claro que si ¿Ya te dieron la respuesta del Profeta?

-Si, ya me aceptaron para hacer mis prácticas como corresponsal. Estoy feliz.

-¡Que bien!

-¿Y tu? No me has dicho que harás.

-Ayudaré a mi padre en su taller. Te escribiré ¿esta bien? Espero verte algún día.

-Yo también. Nos mantendremos en contacto, adiós.

Ambos se abrazan, él la beso y se fue. Ella lo vio marcharse hasta desaparecer del gentío luego se tocó la mejilla donde la besó. "Algún día" se dijo.

Al mes estaba en el taller de su padre, luego entró en las filas de Voldemort. A menudo recibía las cartas de su amiga, las leía a escondidas pues no quería explicar que se comunicaba con alguien que ellos despreciaban. Pronto era de los mejores mortifagos pero nunca fue el predilecto de Voldemort.

3 años después, Voldemort estaba en auge, ya nadie podía confiar en otro. Stuart Torch no soportó más escribirle y la citó a una taberna a Cinthya Peks, que es el nombre completo de su amiga.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo ella al entrar y Torch se levantó y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Te he extrañado mucho.

-Pongámonos al día-dijo ella y en eso entraron dos encapuchados. Torch se puso nervioso, puesto que reconoció a ellos, pues eran mortifagos y esperó que no lo vieran pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Torch!-dijo uno de ellos-¡menuda sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

-Hicks-dijo sin ganas-después hablamos, estoy hablando con una amiga.

Hicks se marchó ofendido, mirando a la mujer con desdén.

-En fin-dijo Torch- ¿son tiempos difíciles verdad?

-¿Esos son mortifagos?-preguntó ella

-No-mintió-es un amigo auror, está de encubierto buscando personas que estén relacionadas con Quien-Tu-Sabes.

-Bueno, como estoy en e El Profeta he escuchado historias terribles.

-Hablemos de otra cosa.

Y hablaron de muchas cosas. El mortifago se había sentado a una esquina observando a la pareja, se paró y se fue.

Dos meses después, ambos se fueron a vivir a una granja, donde cultivaban mazorcas y criaban cerdos y pollos. Hicks el mortifago empezó a investigar, pues no era normal que Torch lo haya mandado volar, esa actitud le pareció sospechosa. Se disfrazó de un anciano y lo siguió con sigilo a la antigua casa de Torch. Cuando se hubo marchado, entró a su habitación y se puso a registrarla y encontró las cartas y leyó el apellido de la mujer "Peks…menudo apellido de sangre sucia" pensó, lo guardó y se fue antes que se apareciese. Torch llegó, arregló sus cosas y se marchó a la granja sin saber que Hicks lo seguía.

Pasaban los meses y Voldemort parecía imparable. Cuando Voldemort llamó a Torch a su presencia.

-Si, Señor-dijo Stuart haciendo una reverencia.

-Torch-dijo Voldemort- Te daré una misión. Dejarás de torturar aquellos que se niegan a unirse a nuestra causa-dijo el Señor Tenebroso- Ahora es que pido una muestra de lealtad. Quiero que me traigas en una bolsa 3 cabezas de muggles y es ahora.

Torch lo miró.

-¿Tienes dudas?-Voldemort leyó los pensamientos del mortifago y captó un poco de duda.

-No, Señor. Ahora mismo voy-Torch se levantó y se fue.

Hicks se apareció a su costado.

-Esta detrás de una puta sangre sucia.

-A mi no me importa eso-dijo Voldemort-Síguelo, y si vez que esta con esa sangre podrida, ¡Lo matas ¡ ¡A los dos. Yo tengo una cosa muy importante, más importante que esta basura-dijo Voldemort

Torch se Aparece en la granja. "Nunca debí unirme a esa pandilla" pensó. Los buenos momentos que pasó con su novia hizo que tuviera un nuevo concepto. Dejar la orden de los mortifagos le puede costar la vida así que decidió ocultar este hecho y entró a la casa en el campo.

-Hola-saludó a Cinthya que se acercaba pero algo golpeó a Torch que se cayó hacia delante, la mujer gritó y retrocedió, él no podía ver nada, no podía moverse cuando escucho una voz muy conocida.

-¿Asi que esta es la perra sucia que te tiras, Torch?-dijo Hicks echándose una carcajada-CRUCIO!

La mujer cayó al piso gritando, Torch no podía moverse, impotente mientras veía a Hicks burlándose e insultando a su novia, mientras la torturaba.

-¡Tu también, perro traidor¡-dijo Hicks-CRUCIO!

Y Torch que no podía hablar sintió el gran poder de la maldición, pero solo lo hizo una vez ya que pateaba y torturaba delante de sus ojos a Cinthya.

-Ya he acabado con esta-dijo Hicks después de 7 largos minutos-ahora es cuando me demuestras si eres en verdad, el peor mortifago que he visto.

Y Torch recuperó la movilidad y se lanzó sobre Hicks propinándolo golpes a la cara y con la varita apuntó a la cabeza

-CRUCIO!- gritó Torch y de la rabia apuñaló con la varita en la barriga de Hicks, que lo hizo vomitar sangre-Crucio-siguió repitiendo sin parar. Hicks se levantó, amarrándose la herida abierta, que se podía ver una tripa tratando de salir.

-Menudo idiota-dijo Hicks-AV…

-AVADA KEDAVRA-gritó Torch y Hicks cayó muerto. Torch cayó de rodillas, con lagrimas se acercó a su amada.

-Stuart-murmuró-mirándolo a él y él vio aquellos ojos celestes que se iban apagando poco a poco.

-Te amo-dijo Torch y ella sonrió y cerró los ojos para siempre y Torch gritó con toda su alma, dio puñetazos al piso y la abrazó por varios minutos, sollozando y maldiciendo a Voldemort y a los mortifagos.

-Cinthya-murmuró-te juro…que yo mismo…mandaré a la tumba a…ese hijo de perra-gritó Torch. Después de una hora, ya a oscuras, Stuart la tenia cargada en sus brazos, la dejó en el gras, con la varita hizo un hueco y la enterró. Juntó dos palos formando una cruz y tallo en el palo horizontal: "Cinthya Peks, amada mujer. +1980". De rodillas, con un dolor muy grande, miró al cielo estrellado y vio iluminarse el cielo, como fuegos artificiales, lo cual lo dejó desconcertado y luego observó la marca de su antebrazo que desaparecía…

Harry Potter había hecho caer al mago tenebroso y lo sabia. Había pasado 14 años cuando sintió la marca arder. Dudó si regresar pero al fin y al cabo, seguro que desconoce si Hicks está muerto. Por si las dudas, fue a un cementerio, buscó cadáveres mas recientes y les quitó la cabeza, a 3 de ellos y los puso en una bolsa, lo guardo en la casa de campo y se apareció donde el Señor Tenebroso, vio a varios mortifagos reunidos con él, Voldemort estaba bastante amargo puesto que Harry Potter volvió a escaparse de aquel cementerio. Le puso la bolsa ante Voldemort

-Señor, aquí esta lo que me pidió hace mucho. Vale mas tarde que nunca.

Voldemort agarró la bolsa y lo tiró al fuego y mandó a marcharse a Torch. El mago más grande del mundo, con solo verlo a los ojos, lo vio, como si fuese una película, a Torch matando a Hicks pero no quiso actuar de inmediato. Estaba seguro de poder manejarlo. Y Torch estaba seguro de ayudar a Harry Potter si estaba dispuesto a destruir a Voldemort, pero para eso trabajaría en secreto.

Tres años más tarde, Voldemort nuevamente había fallado en su intento de matar a Harry, intentó aniquilarlo cuando él se disponía a salir de la casa de sus tíos. Voldemort estaba muy molesto y ordenó una reunión con todos los mortifagos. Torch llegó primero y se sentó, y veía a cada mago llegar al comedor de la mansión de los Malfoy y cuando ya estaban todos, él se levantó y trabó las puertas.

-¿Qué mierda haces, el Señor Tenebroso llegará en cualquier momento?-chilló Bellatrix

-A mi que me la chupe-dijo Torch y el resto estuvo muy sorprendido y lanzaron gritos de indignación-Lo único que estoy seguro es que me voy a cargarlos a ustedes, Avada Kedravra-apuntó a uno incauto y no dejó de lanzar la maldición asesina a diestra y siniestra, cayendo 5 mortifagos muertos mientras el resto corría a protegerse, Rabastan Lestrange que estaba a su espalda, agarró un sillón y le dio un soberano golpe en la espalda que lo dejó tirado en el piso, sin conciencia.

Despertó, con un dolor terrible en la espalda, en una celda y vio a Voldemort, sonriéndole macabramente y a Bellatrix.

-Admirable acción, Torch. Esperaste que todos tus "camaradas" se reúnan en el comedor y mataste a 5 de ellos-dijo Voldemort fríamente-Podría matarte o torturarte, pero seria demasiado premio para ti, fuiste un valeroso guerrero y ahora solo eres una rata ponzoñosa. Aquí, al frente tuyo esta un dementor para que te haga compañía- Voldemort se fue.

Torch se quedó solo, sin varita viendo al Dementor, también encerrado, en la celda de enfrente y empezó a tener escalofríos.

Pasó días y Torch no se dejó flaquear por el Dementor, puesto que en su corazón se mantenía por el recuerdo de Cinthya y los deseos de vengarse hasta que aparece Colagusano con la cena y Torch ve una única oportunidad de intentar escaparse.

-Ven Colagusano-dijo él-¿Dónde esta el Señor Oscuro? Quiero pedirle una cosa-dijo Torch hablando muy bajo, lo cual funcionó el truco, pues Peter Pettigrew se acercó demasiado a los barrotes.

-No te he escuchado-dijo con voz chillona.

-El Señor Tenebroso, ¿Dónde esta?-dijo acercándose sigilosamente.

-Se ha marchado con algunos al Ministerio-dijo Colagusano, mirando al suelo y eso fue el momento para que Torch se abalanzara sobre la camisa de Peter y lo empujase a los barrotes y con una mano empezó a rebuscar los bolsillos hasta encontrar la varita.

-Desmaius!- y Colagusano cayó inerte-Alohomora- exclamó y la puerta se abrió. Voldemort no estaba y con un poco de suerte, posiblemente la mansión este vacía y salió del sótano. Efectivamente, estaba desierto el salón y salió de dicho edificio y al llegar al patio, pasando la verja de la entrada, vio por última vez y le dedicó una mirada de odio y desapareció.

Stuart Torch se Apareció en la granja, entró a la casa y buscó la varita de su amada y lo encuentra sobre la mesita de noche (la varita de Colagusano lo dejó en la mansión). Se acerca al patio donde esta enterrada su novia y parado sobre la tumba, observando en silencio, jurando esta vez cazar mortifagos.


	5. Carroñeros y Mortifagos

Susan Bones estaba de cuclillas, mojándose la cara en el lago, cuando escucho un pistolazo, se enderezo rápido y vio a Torch pidiéndole silencio. Ambos reptaron colina arriba, silenciosamente y vieron a dos carroñeros, a espaldas de ellos, bastante cerca. Luego su vista pasó a sus compañeros que desaparecieron junto con los 6 carroñeros y al otro riéndose. Stuart Torch le dio una señal a Bones y él saltó y le clava la varita en el cuello al carroñero, Susan Bones le agarra del cabello y lo tira al piso; le pone la varita en la boca.

-¡Bombarda!- gritó Susan Bones y la cara del carroñero estalla, salpicando de sangre y tejido cerebral por todas partes. Susan Bones, con la cara cubierta de sangre, apunta su varita, goteando, al carroñero, muy conmocionado.

-Expelliarmus- Torch desarma al carroñero- muy bien Bones- dijo el ex mortifago- incarcero- el carroñero es atado de pies a cabeza y Susan Bones le saca las ataduras a Moorwood y Halley recupera el sentido.

-No...Esta muerto-dijo el carroñero, aun impactado

-Hace falta mas crucios para matarme- miro a Bones- ¿te has tirado a un lago de salsa de tomate?

-Ella apunto su varita en la boca del carroñero y dijo bombarda-dijo Torch y Halley la miró sorprendido.

-Iré a lavarme-dijo Susan Bones.

-¿Dónde se han ido tus amigos?-dijo Moorwood.

-Al diablo.

-¿Sabes? Imitaré lo que hizo mi compañera, te pondré la varita en la boca y ya sabes lo que sigue- dijo Torch y el carroñero habló.

Estaban los 4 del grupo y el carroñero, bajo la maldición imperios, escondidos en un matorral. Delante de ellos había una casona. Torch que manipulaba al carroñero le hizo andar hasta la puerta. Susan Bones, Halley y Moorwood se movieron por los flancos hasta quedar más o menos a la altura del carroñero. Torch le hizo tocar la puerta y luego se abrió.

-¿Tanto te has tardado?-dijo el carroñero y luego Susan empuja al carroñero hechizado tumbando al que abrió la puerta, luego es precedida por Moorwood y Halley.

-¿Dónde los tienen?-gritó Moorwood.

Ninguno les contestó, mas bien empezaron a lanzar maldiciones. Los tres se cubrieron. Torch decidió colarse por la ventana de arriba, así que se trepó por un tubo oxidado.

-Alohomora-murmuró y la ventana se abrió y entró. Vio a los tres cautivos y en eso entra un carroñero.

-Avada Kedavra- y el carroñero cae muerto y libera a los cautivos y les da las varitas, sigilosamente salen de la habitación y escuchan los hechizos del piso de abajo. Los 4 se lanzan carrera abajo, rodeando a los carroñeros.

-AVADA KEDAVRA- gritó un carroñero apareciendo en una puerta contigua de improviso, Greg Petkin no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y la maldición le cayó en el pecho, Janice Smiths se había tropezado y su hermana ya había avanzado. El carroñero burlón se acerca a ella y Janice Smiths le manda una maldición que lo hace volar hacia el techo y luego cae al piso, desmayado. Se acerca a Greg Petkin, tirado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, muerto.

En el otro lado, Torch y Wendy Smiths lograron inmovilizar a la mayoría de los carroñeros, uno de ellos rompe una ventana y Susan empieza a perseguirlo pero se Desaparece.

-¿Están todos?-dijo Moorwood, Wendy se volteó buscando a su hermana y la ve bajando las escaleras lentamente.

-Greg Petkin ha muerto-exclama-un carroñero lo mató sorpresivamente.

Todos, agachan la cabeza, Susan Bones se sienta en el piso.

-Un caído-dijo Moorwood- enterrémoslo, como se merece.

Esa noche, en el patio de la casona, Greg Petkin fue enterrado. Torch invoca la Marca de los Rebeldes, como si fuese una constelación, la calavera sacaba la lengua con las iniciales RSV. Todos se hallaban sentados alrededor de la tumba, los carroñeros inmovilizados se hallaban dentro de la casa, a oscuras. Susan Bones, saca la radio, con el ánimo de escuchar una canción y sintoniza alguna señal y recuerda la contraseña que le dio el niño y logra captar la señal.

-…a PotterWatch…-dijo una voz y Susan volvió a buscar la señal y volvió a encontrarla.

-…como les iba diciendo, la situación parece de la peor, que nada vale en esta vida pero hay un grupo que nos devuelve la esperanza ¿no es así?-decía el locutor.

-¿Adivinen que grupo es ese? Pues son nada más y nada menos que los Rebeldes Sin Varitas, que patean culos de mortifagos y se deshacen de carroñeros. El Ministerio los busca por "vándalos" pero para nosotros, son los libertarios-decía el otro locutor- Una chica anónima nos confirma que una de sus amigas es parte de este grupo y nosotros les deseamos suerte- dijo el locutor y el resto del grupo escuchaba lo que decía.

El carroñero que huyó se presentó ante Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Ya lo has atrapado a todos?-dijo fríamente.

-Atrapamos a 3 de ellos y el resto nos tendió una emboscada-dijo el carroñero.

-Menudo inútil. Esa pandilla de sangres sucias no hay que subestimarlos. Pedazo de inútil. AVADA KEDRAVRA- y el carroñero cayó muerto al suelo.

-Aparentemente, tendré que ser yo la que me cargue a esta pandilla de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre.- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange

Habían pasado dos semanas de aquel suceso, los seis caminaban juntos y llegaron a un pueblo, Moorwood decidió pasarse por un bar para alimentarse todos.

En este bar era bastante sucio, habían 7 personas sentadas: dos en una esquina, una cerca de la puerta, una cerca de la barra y 3 en la pared del fondo. El grupo se sentaron en la mesa cerca de la escalera, Moorwood se acerca a la barra.

-Denme 2 whiskys de fuego y 4 cervezas de mantequilla- pidió Moorwood.

-En un momento-dijo el camarero agachándose- Lo siento, no tengo nada de eso- dijo y luego lo apunta con la varita riéndose y Moorwood se lleva una mano al bolsillo para sacar su varita pero no contó que toda la clientela sacase sus varitas, apuntadoles.

-Hasta acá llegaron basuras- dijo el camarero e hizo una maldición que lo sacó volando a Moorwood, Torch volcó la mesa para que les sirviera de escudo.

-Bien hecho- dijo una voz femenina cargada de odio, Torch la reconoció.

-Sé que estas acá, traidor a la sangre-dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, trancando la puerta- están atrapados y acá morirán- y se puso a reír que heló la sangre de Susan Bones, Moorwood se arrastró donde estaban.

-¿Qué mierda hacemos?-dijo Moorwood. Halley le susurró algo al oído de Torch.

-No haré esa basura- susurró asustado pero la mirada de Halley hizo que cambiara de opinión.

-Cuando les de la señal, me siguen-les susurró.

-¿Pelearan o se rendirán, niños?- dijo Bellatrix en fingido tono infantil.

-Bones, Wendy y Janice, pónganse detrás de mi-dijo Torch.

La zona estaba llena de mortifagos y carroñeros, no sabían si iban salir vivos de ahí pero pelearan para lograrlo.

-Esta vez la pagarán basuras-dijo un mortifago.

Torch se fijó.

-Bonita marca, Crabbe-se burló Torch- Será un placer aniquilarlos.

-Crucio!- gritó Crabbe y la maldición chocó con la mesa y Halley sale del escondite lanzando una maldición que hizo dormir a Crabbe.

-Avada Kedavra- dijo el otro mortifago y logró escabullirse.

-BOMBARDA-gritó Moorwood y la explosión hizo saltar por los aires a los carroñeros cerca de la ventana. Bellatrix logró cubrirse.

-Ahora-gritó Halley y Torch agitó la varita.

-¡Ahora los voy a asar, bostas del infierno!-gritó Torch, cuya varita empezó a salir fuego. Los mortifagos supieron que eran e intentaron huir pero Bellatrix los impidió.

-¡No sean maricones, solo son chispitas!-gritó la mujer. Moorwood jaló a Susan y subió escaleras arriba con Wendy y Janice Smiths. Halley se levantó y lanzó otra maldición que mató a un carroñero. Bellatrix lo vio y le mandó un crucio que lo hizo caer. La maldición del Fuego Maldito de Torch ya estaba en su máximo esplendor y el local empezó a arder.

-¡Lárgate Torch!- gritó Halley y el mencionado corrió escaleras arriba y se encontró con Moorwood, Bones y las Smiths, se pusieron alrededor de él y usaron la Desaparición. Halley sabía que no podía escaparse e impedía que los carroñeros suban a perseguir a sus compañeros, el local empezó a incendiarse, los carroñeros intentaron huir, Bellatrix, logró romper una ventana y saltó. Halley usó un encantamiento explosivo y el local estalló, matando a todos que estaban ahí dentro. Lestrange se levantó, cubierta de ceniza y hollín y se largó.

En otro lado, en un campo de viñedo se Aparecieron los que huyeron del local.

-Maldita sea-dijo Torch. Susan cayó de rodillas y se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo.

-No olvidaremos a Halley, el auror que nos salvó la vida.-dijo Moorwood.

-Ya van dos muertos- dijo Wendy- ¿Quién debería morir para parar esto?

-¿Quieres irte?-dijo Moorwood- Porque si lo deseas, puedes largarte.

-Es una puta mierda, vámonos Janice.

-Yo me quedo-dijo Janice Smiths.

-¿Pero…?-dijo Wendy Smiths.

-Halley no querría que dejemos esto, somos un grupo. Son cosas que pasan, no somos invencibles. No estamos peleando con niños de preescolar, ¡son Mortifagos! Más bien, deberíamos tomar un objetivo concreto.

-La mujer tiene razón- dijo Torch- ¿adonde iremos?

-A Hogwarts-dijo Susan Bones


	6. Batalla de Hogwarts

-¿A Hogwarts?-dijo Moorwood

-Podemos empezar por ahí, con tomar Hogwarts y controlarlo hará que tengamos más gente a nuestro favor.

-Tendremos que armar un plan-dijo Torch- Hogwarts tendrá encantamientos protectores y guardias en cada rincón.

-Tengo una cabaña en un campo cerrado. Ahora ya no es seguro alojarnos en una hostal, probablemente nos conviertan en renacuajos esos gañanes.

El grupo se pusieron en marcha, apareciéndose juntos en la puerta de la cabaña. Se quedaron por 3 semanas. El plan era llegar en Hogsmeade, vigilar si hay mortifagos para hacerse pasar por ellos y entrar limpiamente en la escuela. Luego de esas semanas de descanso y preparación, salieron de la cabaña.

Se aparecieron en un terreno escarpado, debajo de ellos se veía las casitas pequeñas del pueblo Hogsmeade. El grupo se echaron en el suelo, lleno de tierra y hierba seca, teniendo una buena vista panorámica del dicho lugar. Susan Bones pudo localizar Cabeza de Puerco a lo lejos, con numerosa gente saliendo del local.

-¿Esos no son estudiantes?-dijo Wendy Smiths.

-Si-dijo Bones- vayamos allá y averigüémoslo. El grupo se levantaron y se aparecen en el camino y avanzan hacia el local donde efectivamente la mayoria eran alumnos mas jóvenes de Hogwarts, que salían del pub. Susan Bones detuvo a una alumna de tercer curso.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Están evacuando a todos. Aparentemente Quien-tu-sabes vendrá al colegio- dijo la joven con temor

Susan Bones vió a Moorwood y los demás y entraron al local abarrotado y llegaron al segundo piso donde un enorme agujero cuadrado salían alumnos, sin fijarse quienes estaban a su alrededor, una bruja apuntó en la espalda a Torch.

-Muy inteligente venir aquí ¿A que vienes?- Torch intentó mirar quien le apuntaba y Moorwood se adelantó.

-Él no es mortifago, somos los Rebeldes Sin Varitas- al decir esto, varios alumnos se giraron y abrieron muchos los ojos, unos murmuraron y otros se acercaron a saludarlos.

La bruja bajó la varita.

-Lo siento, con esa pinta pensé que eras un mortifago- dijo Hestia Jones- Estamos evacuando el colegio, Quien-ustedes-saben vendrá en un momento a otro.

-Queremos ayudar-dijo Moorwood.

-Ustedes serán de mucha ayuda-dijo Jones y el grupo entró al cuadro abierto y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde se veía bastante gente, Susan vió salir a Harry apurado, los alumnos reconocieron al grupo de Rebeldes y los aplaudieron.

-¿Adonde debemos ir?-dijo Janice Smiths.

-Vayamos al Gran Comedor-dijo Susan Bones y así se dirigieron a dicho lugar, pasando por los pasadizos y se detuvieron bruscamente; era la voz de Voldemort amplificada, pidiendo que entregar a Harry

-Menudo idiota-dijo Torch, refiriéndose a Voldemort, y antes de llegar a la puerta, vieron otra vez a Harry salir, bastante presuroso y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los Sin Varitas.

En el Gran Comedor estaba la profesora McGonagall ubicando gente para la defensa del castillo y a Kingsley Shakebolt. Él se bajó de la tarima y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Rebeldes sin Varitas?-preguntó y sin esperar una respuesta, continúo- Que bien que hayan venido en nuestra ayuda- dicho esto, se fue.

-Bien, vamos a organizarnos-dijo Torch girándose hacia sus compañeros.- Tu, Susan; busca a tus compañeros y ayúdalos a ellos. Ustedes dos irán en las torres a apoyar quienes estén allí. Yo y Torch iremos a la entrada principal.

Dicho esto, los aludidos se movieron: las hermanas Smiths se unieron con un grupo de chicas en dirección a las torres, Susan Bones fue a buscar a sus amigos y Torch con Moorwood se dirigieron a la puerta. Bones encontró a Ernie Mcmillan, que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-¡Ernie!

Ernie Mcmillan se giró y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Susan!, menuda sorpresa ¿es cierto que estas en el grupo Rebeldes Sin Varitas? He escuchado todo tipo de rumores.

-Si.- Afirmó Susan. Los dos se ubicaron en las ventanas del pasadizo y la batalla comenzó. Susan Bones veía a los mortifagos acercarse y ella les lanzaba maldiciones. Luego un pequeño temblor, segundos después la pared se viene abajo, todo el lugar se llenó de polvo y ladrillos, Susan Bones se había caído de espaldas, al suelo lleno de piedras donde se cortó los brazos, tratando de ver, vio una enorme silueta de un gigante en el agujero que se formó, para su alivio el gigante pasó de largo y buscó a Ernie.

-¡Ernie!- gritó Susan sin respuesta, caminando desorientada mientras escuchaba las maldiciones rebotar en todos lados, luego pequeños temblores que indicaban que los gigantes seguían destruyendo el lugar, se tocó la cara y sintió arder su mejilla. Sangraba y cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlo y le dio un sobresalto, pues un mortifago le miraba de manera burlonamente y le apuntaba con la varita y levantó la varita y Susan buscó su varita.

-¡Mors Radium!- gritó el mortifago y Susan levantó la vista y algo la empujó al costado, Susan cayó al suelo, agarró su varita y vió el cuerpo de Torch, que le había salvado la vida y el charco de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Ah, que bonito. La segunda vez, Torch. La primera por poco te quiebro la espalda con el sillón, aquella vez que te dio por matarnos ¿recuerdas Torch?- dijo Rabastan Lestrange y Torch rió, aun en el suelo. Susan Bones aprovechando que el mortifago se burlaba, en el suelo le apuntó el pecho.

-DESMAIUS- y el mortifago cayó hacia atrás, para su mala suerte dio una vuelta en la barandilla, cayendo directo al primer piso. Susan se acercó a Torch y lo que vió la horrorizó: tenía el pecho abierto en una línea diagonal, Susan podía ver sus costillas, y no dejaba de sangrar.

-Torch…te llevaré donde Pomfrey. Sé que te curará- intentó levantarlo.

-Olvídalo-dijo Torch, bastante pálido- es una maldición, no tiene cura- sonrió, mirándola a Bones desesperada- sólo sé…que la volveré a ver.

Y Torch cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa. Susan Bones, seguía mirándolo, no sabia que hacer y parecía que el tiempo y la batalla se había detenido hasta que una voz lejana, le sacó del ensimismamiento.

-¡Susan!- gritó Ernie, corriendo a trompicones, lleno de polvo y heridas- Susan, ¿estás bien?- vio al hombre muerto- ¿Quién es él?

-Stuart Torch, el hombre que me salvó la vida- dijo Susan Bones, Ernie Mcmillan se sentó al lado de ella, poniendo su brazo por encima de su hombro y estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que la voz de Voldemort les hizo dar un sobresalto, dando un alto a la batalla, pidiendo nuevamente la presencia de Harry Potter.

-Levantémoslo para llevar al Gran Comedor- dijo Ernie. Juntos cargaron el cuerpo inerte del ex mortifago. Llegaron al dicho lugar, donde podía estaban los cuerpos de los fallecidos en combate y los heridos siendo socorridos. Susan vió a Wendy Smiths siendo vendada en la cabeza, su hermana la consolaba, acariciando su hombro. Dejaron el cuerpo al lado de los fallecidos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Moorwood, que se había acercado, su tunica estaba hecha jirones y una enorme herida en el brazo derecho-Él estaba a mi lado, cuando vió a un mortifago subir al segundo piso, vi que se desapareció.

-Ese mortifago lo mató- dijo Susan Bones y mirándolo dijo-Me salvó la vida.

Moorwood vió a Susan a los ojos y le dio una palmada en la espalda y luego la dejó con Mcmillan, Hannah se acercó a ellos. Susan abrazó a Hannah y sollozó.

Lo que parecia minutos, a ambos les parecieron horas, Voldemort anunció por voz amplificada la muerte de Harry Potter y todos se acercaron al patio, donde Harry estaba echado al suelo, luego a Neville Longbottom desafiando al mago oscuro donde le hizo enfrentarse a una serpiente, Voldemort se burló porque el Sombrero Seleccionador acudió a su ayuda, Neville decapitó a la serpiente y nuevamente comenzó la batalla. Susan Bones junto con Hannah peleaban contra un mortifago hasta hacerlo caer, luego aparece Harry Potter deteniendo la pelea y mirando a Voldemort frente a frente, con todos alrededor de ellos. Hablaron por varios minutos hasta que Voldemort le lanza a Harry la maldición asesina y Harry el encantamiento de desarme. Finalmente Voldemort cae muerto. Los mortifagos que quedaban, huyeron.

Moorwood, las hermanas Smiths y Susan Bones estaban en el vestíbulo.

-¿Los perseguimos?-dijo Moorwood.

-Que se encarguen los aurores, nosotros ya hicimos suficiente- dijo Janice Smiths, saliendo al patio, junto con su hermana.

-Creo que finalmente hemos llegado al final-dijo Moorwood.

-Adiós Peter-dijo Wendy- En parte fue emocionante. Lo triste, la caída de nuestros amigos.

Se acercó a Moorwood y le dio un abrazo, luego se acercó a Susan Bones.

-Me dio gusto conocerte.

-A mi también

Ambas se abrazaron, luego fue el turno de Janice de abrazar a Moorwood y Bones. Las hermanas caminaron por el trecho, en dirección a Hogsmeade.

-Adiós, Susan-dijo Moorwood, extendiéndole una mano- fue un honor contar contigo.

-El honor es mío- dijo Susan y vió a Moorwood, caminar en dirección al pueblo. Ernie Mcmillan y Hannah Abott aparecieron por los costados de Susan Bones y entrelazaron los brazos.

**Cinco años** han pasado desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Peter Moorwood es director de su departamento, bastante reconocido. Wendy Smiths se casó con un muggle y decidió abandonar la magia, desligándose del mundo mágico, sólo mantiene contacto con su hermana. Janice Smiths, luego de un año escribe un libro contando sus aventuras con el grupo "Rebeldes Sin Varitas: Memorias de un grupo que desafió", logró ser una reportera reconocida por el mundo mágico.

Susan Bones, acompañada por Hannah Abbott, se encontraba en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Estas lista?-dijo Abbott y Susan asintió. Caminaban en dirección a un monumento de 5 metros: 4 magos y 3 brujas, miraban hacia el horizonte, bañados en oro. Tenían las varitas mirando al piso a excepción de 3 magos, con la varita en mano se tocaban el corazón en puño, esos eran los que murieron en guerra.

-Si que te ves bien, Susan-dijo Hannah, bromeando.

-Enorme me veo-dijo Susan mirando el monumento en honor al grupo Rebeldes Sin Varitas. Bones hizo una floritura con su varita y aparece una corona de flores, donde lo pone en el pedestal del monumento. "Rebeldes Sin Varitas" estaba escrito con letras de oro en un enorme cuadro de hierro, incluyendo los nombres de los integrantes.

Susan Bones seguía contemplando el monumento y junto con Hannah se dieron la vuelta y se fueron del lugar.

**FIN**


End file.
